The Madness Of Truth Or Dare
by SweetLittleRee
Summary: The floorboards squeaked as I walked into the room. I looked for a switch and once the lights were on I saw an abandoned stage with hundreds of empty seats facing it. It looked like an auditorium, with old, dusty seats and old, broken lights. I smirked as I dialed a number," Vee… go contact Sam I've got a project I need help on…."


**The Madness Of ****T****r**uth O**r** Da**r**e : Prologue

The floorboards squeaked as I walked into the room. I looked for a switch and once the lights were on I saw an abandoned stage with hundreds of empty seats facing it. It looked like an auditorium, with old, dusty seats and old, broken lights. I smirked as I dialed a number," Vee… go contact Sam I've got a project I need help on…."

* * *

"Ree?" echoed a voice in the auditorium "…"

"Ree?!" the voice screamed once again "…"

"REE! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!" I screamed as I fell from one of the seats.

" Owwwww…VEE! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SCREAM!" I glared at my dirty blonde and green eyed best friend.

" Hahahahaha xD you should have seen your face OH MAI GAWD! xD and you're the one that screamed!" she said back as she walked down the stairs to me.

I rolled my blue eyes and flipped my chocolate brown hair," Whatever, where are the guys?" I said as I looked behind her.

"Sam, Chace and Dolton are getting the equipment for fixing up this place and Brittany and Hayleigh are making the deal with-"

"HEY REE! DO YOU ACTUALLY EXPECT US TO GET THIS PLACE BRAND NEW BY A WEEK?" Dolton screamed

"Uhhh…DUH! Plus there's gonna be a lot more of us cause Courtney's recruiting as we speak!" I replied while showing him the text message my cousin Courtney sent me

"And how do you expect to pay all of this?" Chace said while running his hand through his hair which was a much darker version of mine

"Her dad of course!" Vee said annoyed at how she got cut off earlier "You know how Ree always gets what she wants from her daddddyyyy! xD" Vee added while saying daddy in a high pitched voice

"Nawww….dad isn't paying for all of this…" I trailed off

"Then who is?" Sam asked

Just as I was about to tell him, a voice that sounded more like a cat gone high screeched what I don't even consider a sentence

"I'MHERE!PRINCESSTHEMOSTBEAUTIFULGIRL INTHEENTIREWOOOOOOORLD!...hey where's my audience!?"

"The audience isn't here cause you came dipshit" Dolton said as we all snickered

"Shut up! My daddy's paying for this and yours isn't!" Witchess- I mean Princess said as she glared

"WHAT!?" Vee, Dolton, Chace, Sam, Brittany, Hayleigh, The Powerpuffs, The Rowdyruffs and about a hundred more people who just got here screamed.

* * *

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS NO ONE TOLD ME BITCHESS WHOREBUCKS WAS COMING!" Buttercup screamed as she got up from her seat and I flinched from the cussing

"There must have been some mistake…we didn't sign up for a month with Princess" Blossom added in calmly yet she was still clearly annoyed

"Actually you did…" I said as I showed her the contracts

We were in my office…..Why I might have an office you ask? Well my dad's trying to make me more…mature, so he got me an office and a responsibility -_-" to put up and host a ToD show that will surely make our family's company more famous cause every break it will apparently advertise the company's-

"IT WASN'T IN THE CONTRACT!" Butch cut me off from my thoughts

"Actually it was" Vee said while looking for the sentence while eating a cookie that came out from nowhere O_o

"See…you will also agree to do all of the ToD's or you will have a punishment and you will also be with two hosts and whether or not you like the hosts you will agree to whatever they say" Vee said and flopped down on my couch

"We never thought the host would be Princess!" Brick said annoyance evident in his voice

"Look….I'm not a lawyer or anything but I'm pretty sure she can sue you if you don't do this" Chace said while pointing at me

"We'll do it on one condition…" Brick said an idea evident in his head

"We will?" Boomer tilted his head to the side

"Yes Boomer, we will" Brick replied

"Well….what's the condition?" Sam said while rubbing his hazel eyes, he just woke up from a nap…yes he napped on one of the chairs -_-"

"Princess has to do truths and dares too" Brick smirked and I don't know how it happened but everyone AND I MEAN EVERYONE in the room smirked at the idea

"That can be arranged" I said an evil glint in my eye

* * *

**Me: Sooooooooooooooooooooo…yeah just to let you know this is all fiction! I don't own anything except my OC's AND I DON'T HAVE A RICH DADDY OK?**

**Vee: But she still gets spoiled cause she's the only child xD**

**Me: NO I DON'T! T_T**

**Vee: YOU DO**

**ME: NUH UH!**

**VEE: UH HUH!**

**ME: NUH UH! *sticks tongue out***

**VEE: UH HUH! *sticks tongue out too***

**Boomer: -_-" hmmm….and some people call me childish**

**Me: HEY HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE!?**

**Butch: The door's unlocked idiot**

**Me: T_T FUDGE YOU Butch….fudge you**

**Butch: I'd rather have you fuck me xD**

**Me: *grabs baseball bat from out of nowhere and chases after Butch out of the room***

**Brick: -_-" Well there she goes**

**Everyone In Story: PLEASE GO AND SEND HER TRUTHS OR DARES!**

**Everyone Except Princess: AND SEE PRINCESS GET HUMILIATED ON LIVE TELEVISION-**

**PRINCESS: WHAT!?**

**Vee: SEE YAH NEXT TIME ON…..THE MADNESS OF TRUTH OR DARE!**

**Bubbles: *eating a cookie* p.s. if you review you get a cookie! ^_^**


End file.
